zero fantasy
by Ap1001
Summary: A crossover attempt between fanon Touhou and Znt. As Louise is abducted by Yumemi to the world of touhou (as a experiment subject), what would she learn from the land of no common sense and what changes would this bring to Halkeginia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Touhou and Familiar of Zero belong to their creators, I own nothing other than the plot

Louise coughed from the smoke generated from her summoning spell. Today have been the Springtime Summoning Ritual, and Louise had just attempted her summoning but the result have been like before, an explosion.

"Please let there be something", Louise thought to herself. Suddenly all the smoke of the surrounding area have been blown away, and from the summoning circle emerged –

"Well, this is different than where I was planning. Did I make a mistake while creating the bridge of effect?"

"I knew you were unreliable we should have used the Probability Space Hyper vessel!"

"Don't blame this on me, Okazaki! Usually I don't make mistakes in world hopping, besides you were the one who proposed the 'Magical Research/Vacation plan', you should be glad that I came and helped you in the first place."

"Okay, fine but we arrived at the wrong destination, this world better have magic or the plan is all ruined!"

What emerged from the smoke were two weirdly dressed girls that were bickering with words that were foreign to her. Louise quickly looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at the two girls that emerged, but the girls seemed too busy talking to each other to notice their surroundings.

"Excuse me," Professor Colbert said to the two girls. "Can I have your attention for a second!"

"Oh sorry about this, did we come in at a wrong time?" The red-haired girl with the red cloak, said with a confused look.

"Well you have just been summoned by Miss Vallière to be her familiar."

Louise quickly said to Professor Colbert, "Wait, Professor Colbert this is a mistake, please let me summon again!" She knows that there is no way these two girls can be impressive familiars, she boasted to Kirche that she would summon the most impressive familiar, something like a dragon or griffin.

"Miss Vallière this is a sacred ritual created by the founder, we can't do such a -"

"I refuse; I have more important things to do."

"Same here."

The two girls instantly replied before Colbert could even finish his sentence. But what surprised everyone is the way the two girls rejected it instantly.

"Haha, Louise got rejected by the two commoners she summoned." Someone in the back shouted.

Louise didn't bother replying to the insult and continued begging the professor. But before she could say another word the boy who shouted the insult before was suddenly blasted back ten meters by the red haired girl.

"That was rash Yumemi; you shouldn't attack someone like that."

"Be quiet Kanpukugu, the boy tossed the insult first so he should have been ready for the consequences."

Louise still couldn't react to the scene before her, but everyone else has already done so. All the students other than Kirche, Tabitha and a few ran away, while the remaining student and Professor Colbert readied their staff.

"Who are you guys, and why did you attack my student!"

The blonde girl, Kanpukugu, looked at the other red head girl, Yumemi, and said, "There you happy now, we're now being treated as enemies."

"Well, let's solve it the Gensokyo way then." Okazaki Yumemi, the Fantasy Legend, said as she draws out a card from her sleeves.

"Science Sign [Cross Bomb] - easy!"

After Yumemi declared those words, crosses suddenly erupted towards the students of the academy.

Professor Colbert ran towards the crosses and sends a fire spell towards the cross shaped attacks, he didn't know how dangerous these mages were but he has to protect his student. The resulting explosion caused dust to block everyone's view once again.

"Professor Colbert!" Louise shouted and she got her reply, a flame snake was sent towards Yumemi who quickly dodged it. It was her fault, she thought, she summoned them so she has to take responsibility, she is a Vallière!

Louise then drew her wand and pointed at Yumemi, but before she couldn't see Yumemi on the ground. Suddenly, a barrage of crosses came plunging through the sky, that was the last thing Louise remembered before she blacked out.

Author words:  
Hi, this is my first fan fiction featuring touhou and familiar of zero. As a crossover fan fiction fan as well as a touhou fan, I decided to cross it with familiar of zero. The two summoned this time is Yumemi Okazaki and the fan-made character Otohime Kanpukugu. Of course they wouldn't want to be a familiar, they wouldn't destroy the setting (even though I'm using fanon touhou for this fanfic), but they would totally derail it. As for why they are here, let's just say its summer in Gensokyo and a lot of people have vacation plans outside of Gensokyo.


	2. Chapter 2: crossing of two worlds

Zero fantasy 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Louise POV

Louise woke up; she felt her head is aching, what happened? She remembered that she was going to summon her familiar today, and then…

Wait, why can't she move her arms! Louise looked down and saw what happened she was tied up with rope and being carried on the back of the red-haired noble that she summoned. Then she remembered everything, she had summoned two weirdly dressed nobles and then they attacked her class. Is Professor Colbert and the other people okay, she desperately prayed that no one got killed because of her.

She looked around and saw the surrounding; they were not at the academy anymore. In fact Louise have no idea where they are, the only thing she saw was trees, they're in a forest but she can't see any sight of building or people.

"Let me go!" She yelled towards the red-haired noble.

"Oh, your awake! Great, I got a few question for you, girl." The red-haired noble replied.

"My name is _Louise_ Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, not girl. Also, put me down, you have no right to do this to a fellow noble. I'm part of the Vallière family, do you understand what you're doing?!"

"Oh, this looks like a good spot, Kanpukugu-san let's rest for a sec." The red-haired noble said to the yellow haired noble.

The red-haired noble proceed to put Louise down on the ground, and sat down as well. Louise was glad, it seems that they are reasonable and will probably let her g-.

"Oh, by the way I'm not letting you go."

"What!" Louise was shocked, don't they know they're breaking the law by kidnapping a fellow noble, especially since she is a Vallière.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"And if I answer those questions you'll let me go."

"I'll think about it."

Okay, Louise was relived, it seems that these nobles were probably just a bit confused they probably got summoned from another country and was confused. That's why they kidnapped her, yes that got to be it.

"Okay, I'll answer but I still don't know your name."

"Yumemi Okazaki."

Yumemi Okazaki? That was a weird name, Louise never heard of anyone that have name like that before, maybe her family is a not well known noble in another country, maybe Germania judging that she have the same hair color as Kirche.

"Okay here's my first question, where are we?"

"Huh what are you talking about, I have no idea you guys brought me here while I was unconscious."

"Maybe I asked the wrong question, I mean which land are we on?"

"The country of Tristain on Halkeginia."

"Okay, second question how many types magic do you guys have and are there any spirits or magical beasts?"

"What! You're a noble aren't you how can you not know about the founder's five elements of magic and of course there is spirits and magical beasts, what kind of backward place did you came from!" Louise was utterly shocked, how can this noble called Yumemi not know about the founder's magic system, what kind of question is that. These things should be known by all nobles, is she a disgraced noble?

"So when did this founder guy make this lame system?"

"How can you disrespect the founder and the 6000 years old magic system! If it weren't for the founder there wouldn't be nobles, do you have any idea how important he is! How can you not heard of him!"

"Well, let's say I'm from a pretty backward place, could you explain the history of this land."

Well, enlightening people is a pretty noble job, especially teaching someone something so necessary like the founder's story, Louise thought. Especially, since this Yumemi person doesn't know anything, she probably is a disgraced noble from a small town. For once being appreciated for the knowledge she had made Louise very proud.

"I guess so, than let's see it all started 6000 years ago when…" Louise began to speak. I will show her how knowledgeable a true noble is, Louise thought to herself.

Yumemi POV

Well, that was disappointing. Yumemi was seriously disappointed, this world's magic system seem to be very backward. Seriously she isn't a magician, but 6000 years and they only achieved this much! Most of the girl's story is just about how these founder guys defeated the elves and gives magic to the people, or in other words complete garbage.

This world was starting to disappoint her, and she doesn't wish to waste her time that much. Yumemi thought back to her original plan; it was summer break at the university she teaches (part-time), a hard earned break, she was going to return to Gensokyo and take the Probability Space Hyper vessel to another world to research other world magic. Everything seemed to be in check, and then Otohime came. At first Yumemi was glad that she came since she was going to other worlds as well and doesn't seem to mind having Yumemi change the destination. This could save have saved the energy on the Probability Space Hyper vessel, as well as not cause a ruckus after all Yumemi could still remember when she first took the thing to Gensokyo. But now, she and Otohime ended up on an unforeseen world. Granted this world still have magic and she couldn't have foreseen the sudden disturbance in world-hopping, but the result was still less than pleasing.

"Well I don't know about you but our partnership ends here, I'm off exploring." Otohime declared.

"Wait, could you contact Chiyuri, and tell her to bring the vessel to this world when I contact her, also please don't mess with the past. It'll be a big pain in the ass for me."

"Sure, sure, I'm off." Otohime said, and then vanished.

Well let's evaluate our choices, judging from what the girl said the academy that they were at should have a lot of books that will aid in her research of this world, and the void element seems interesting it would worth the effort to do a bit digging, as well as the spirits and elves…

Okay the new plan is set, the first step towards researching Halkeginia is to raid the academy, also kidnap a few of these nobles. Yep, a totally valid and doable plan, Yumemi thought. She took a look at Louise, and then she noticed that she is still staring at the spot where Otohime disappeared from.

"wha…what just...happened she disappeared?"Louise said with a face full of disbelief.

"Yeah, she did. Well on to the next thing, I'm bringing you back to the academy no problem right?"

"Yes."

Well time to get this research expedition started.

Louise POV

Louise could not believe her eyes. The blond girl simply vanished, one moment she was there but the next moment she was gone, Louise have never heard of any magic that can do that. The red-haired noble, Yumemi, seemed to not care at all, which seemed strange to Louise and those words, "world" and "vessel" only caused her further confusion. Despite being happy that she is being returned, Louise couldn't help but feel that these people are not ordinary and being curious about what they are talking about.

Colbert POV

"Have we still not found any trace of Miss Louise yet?!" Colbert said yelled towards the search party made up of students and teacher in the forest around the academy. It's been a day since Louise was kidnapped by the two weirdly dressed mages that were summoned. But, they hid their tracks well, despite searching for a day; the 20 people search party couldn't find a thing.

"No, not yet, someone should contact the Vallière to let them know young Louise had been kidnapped. If we get more help we might be able to track down those two mages." Headmaster Osmond said.

"It's my fault." Colbert said, if he had only done better his student wouldn't be kidnapped. If he hadn't wait for the dust to be settled and charged into the dust cloud he might have saved her.

"It's not your fault Jean, those mages were strong and we were unprepared, let's rest and contact the Vallière family."Osmond said again.

"You're right everyone is tired." Colbert dismissed the search party, and everyone soon head back to the castle.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Suddenly, he and everyone else heard a loud noise and then they saw a beam of light shooting out of the academy. Colbert realized that the ground came from the garden within the academy, something have gone wrong there.

"Let's go everyone!" He yelled to everyone around him, there were still students in the academy he didn't know what was happening but it wouldn't be good. They ran with everything they got and soon they arrived at the academy.

Louise POV

Louise could not understand what Yumemi just did; there were a giant beep sound and then a ray of light coming from the strange thing Yumemi placed on the ground. She suddenly has a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Yumemi did what she promised, and took her back but she brought Louise back through jumping over the academy wall. More importantly, she was still tied up and was asked to sit with Yumemi on a chair in the Yard.

"What did you just do!?"

"You'll see." That was all Yumemi said as calmly sit there.

"Over here!" Louise heard that there were people yelling, she saw the servants and students running towards the yard. Then she saw Professor Colbert and her classmates.

"Professor Colbert, everyone!" She yelled towards them.

"Miss Louise your okay."

"You can have her back." Yumemi said and untied Louise, who quickly ran over towards everyone.

"Did you cause the beam of light just now?" Colbert asked while he prepared his staff, the teachers and a few students like Tabitha prepared their wand as well, and circled around Yumemi.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you for what you did."Osmond said towards Yumemi, who only laughed gently.

The feeling that Louise had earlier began to surface much more, she was almost certain something was going to happen, she have to tell everyone…

Heh, what happened the surrounding got a lot darker as if it was night, but the sun was still there…Louise lifted her head and saw the most unbelievable thing she saw today.

Colbert POV

The surrounding darkened a lot more; everyone including Colbert lifted their head and saw a truly unbelievable sight. A ship, unlike any he had seen in his life that was much larger than the academy itself, was floating right above him. It seemed like it was made out of metal, and have lights and many other things that he had never seen mounted on it. He then realized that loud beep and beam of light was a signal to call this ship.

"Well time for scientific collection!" Yumemi declared, Colbert instantly shot a fire spell at her, and soon the people who have their wand out did the same. But suddenly the girl jumped, no flew up and dodged it, a metal giant then fell from the ship and fell on the ground with a loud bang. Any of Colbert and everyone's spell was blocked by the giant metal blocks. But then, from the blocks pinchers and other things extended out and began capturing the people around.

"Everyone RUN!" Colbert yelled and once again fought against the giant metal enemies, trying to buy some time for others to run.

Henrietta POV

Henrietta could not believe what she was hearing. This morning she had been awakened by unbelievable news, the Tristain Academy of Magic was destroyed! At first she could not believe what she was hearing and asked the messenger multiple times to repeat what he had just said, but when they brought in a witness, the only male servant found amongst the ruins of the academy, she had to believe the news.

According to the witness everyone and everything was taken by giant metal monsters. Henrietta doesn't know what he means by that, but since he's the only witness she have to trust him. She worries deeply about the safety of her friend Louise and the people of the academy, what happened, who would have done such a…

"Wow, she actually did that heh, and she told me to keep to myself, what a hypocrite."

Henrietta and all the nobles turned their sight from the witness towards the source of that sound, and what they saw was a yellow haired girl in strange clothes.

"So did I butt in at the wrong time?" says Otohime Kanpukugu.

Louise POV

They were all captured by the giant metal things that came out of the ship that Yumemi summoned, including the servants, and tossed into metal prison cells aboard the giant ship. She was placed in a cell with Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche and Tabitha, and through the bars of her cell she can see that everyone else is in cells as well. Panic seemed to be the overall atmosphere, some were comforting each other, and others were sobbing.

"It's okay. We'll be saved." She can hear Guiche comforting a sobbing Montmorency, but through the sound of his voice she can see he isn't so certain himself.

"How dare they do this to us!" She heard Kirche shouting angrily, and she agreed as well but they couldn't fight because their wands are taken away.

"…"Tabitha sat quietly in the corner of the cell reading her book, which surprisingly didn't get taken away.

"Let us out!" She heard Professor Colbert yelling towards their warden, a yellow haired girl who introduces herself as Chiyuri.

"If I did Yumemi would be pretty pissed, so I can't," Chiyuri said while sitting on her chair taking another drink of beer from her hand, "I would recommend you guys sit quietly, we would arrive at our destination soon. Also if you need to go to the washroom please wait a while."

"Where are you taking us?" a female student yelled with a tone of panic. The question that everyone was desperately wanted to know.

"Gensokyo."

* * *

Author's note: So anyway, rapid plot twist. For those who ask if this is going to be a TOUHOU CURBSTOMP LOL fic, no. The beginning is just for later on, I say this right now the main focus is the znt side, touhou is merely added for plot change and derail. This is more about changes to Halkeginia and Louise's character and development, than how awesome touhou is more than everything else. Next up spoiler, I'm planning to have two side of the story one side featuring changes to Halkeginia brought by touhou (using Otohime, if you seen marine benfit you would know what I plan to give to Henrietta), the other side is in touhou verse with Louise and co. That's enough for spoilers, see you next update.

Also please tell me your reviews since this is my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Louise POV

Time passed…

That was all she could tell from her cell, without a view of outside she couldn't tell how long they were actually kidnapped. The lighting within the cells seems to be dimmed, and the people around her seemed to have calmed down, for a moment only the sound of Chiyuri's snoring was heard. Louise looked around and saw that some people were grouping together in their cell and is trying to come up with ideas to escape, while others simply sat down in their cells waiting for someone to tell them what's to happen next.

"Hey is she deep asleep?" Kirche asked.

"Even if she is we can't get out of these cells, we don't have our wands and there isn't anything in this cell that can help us break or bend the steel bars." Louise said with a slight annoyance. She couldn't help but feel anxious; she wondered whether her families know about her kidnapping, how is her friend Henrietta, whether she can see her older sister Cattleya again. Once Louise began thinking about her family, she felt she desperately want to go home, she hoped that her disappearance wouldn't cause her sister's health to deteriorate.

Suddenly a loud sound of someone speaking came from the speaker next to Chiyuri's chair.

"Chiyuri, CHIYURI WAKE UP!"

"I'M AWAKE. What is it Yumemi." Chiyuri suddenly woke up and picked up the speaker next to her.

"We're back, now can you lead the test subjects to the main briefing room." Yumemi's voice was broadcasted all around the cells, and then the notice was over.

"Well you hear the professor, let's go." Chiyuri pressed a button from the control panel on her chair, and instantly all the cell doors opened.

"Why should we listen to you! Everyone let's go she is only one girl let's beat her and get out of here! WE HAVE NUMBER ON OUR SI-" One of the strong male servants in his 30s said, but before he could finish his sentence he was knocked unconscious by a beam of light.

"I recommend you don't think of any young girl, I have perfect confidence that even if you all charge at me I can beat all of you. That was a warning shot, if you don't do what I say I'll remove a large chunk of your torso. Don't worry we have a great doctor, so you won't die." Chiyuri said while holding a small device in her hand that she used to shot that beam of light. (Author: It's a laser gun from touhou pvd5. Chiyuri nicknamed it problem-solver-kun, because it solves problem really fast. Also it have a smiley face painted on the barrel.)

Silence came once again and everyone followed Chiyuri through the strange corridor of the vessel out of fear. The corridor was 15 meters wide, 30 meters tall and had a lot of passages that seemed to lead to other areas, but no one dared to try to make a run for it. Soon they arrived in front of a large door, but without anyone pushing or pulling it opened by itself.

Louise and majority of the students were shaking with uncertainty to their situation, while some of the staff especially Professor Colbert is looking around with a sense of marvel at the strange place. As they entered the strange room, a large screen and desk at the front of the room. Yumemi was sitting in front behind the desk right under the screen.

"Welcome, I know you all have a lot of question on why you are captured, who we are and a lot of other things. So I shall do my best to answer your questions." Yumemi said with a smile on her face.

"Just as you said Miss -"Osmond said.

"Yumemi."

"Miss Yumemi, why did you kidnap us with this strange vessel, what is your purpose?" Osmond asked.

"I'm like researching about magic, and your magic interested me, so I brought you guys here to have you help in my research. I assure you that as long as you cooperate with our experiment, we will do you no harm and provide food and places to live." Yumemi answered truthfully.

"What if we refuse!" Colbert said with a determined tone.

"Then you are allowed to leave, we will give back all your stuff, your familiar, and provide you with 1 day supply of food and water, we will also provide you with a slice of cake as well as the exit." Yumemi answered. Her answer instantly gave everyone hope of escaping, and they were also surprised that she would let them go this easily.

"So, would anyone volunteer to leave?" Yumemi asked with a smile, yet the smile she has gave Louise a bad feeling. Surprisingly only 6 first year student and 2 second year students volunteered while the others remained in their place, no one who Louise knows have volunteered not even the servants.

"Why didn't you volunteer, Zerbst" Louise whispered to Kirche after seeing only a few people volunteering.

"I don't know, but somehow I got a bad feeling, and Tabitha and the teachers don't seem to trust her as well." Kirche replied.

"Well I'm surprised only so few of you volunteered. Oh well, Chiyuri bring the bags." Yumemi said to Chiyuri and proceed to take out a controller from her pockets and pressed a button on it.

A door opened on the side of the room revealing the outside world, which is nighttime, and everyone saw what was outside, a forest. Chiyuri quickly handed 8 bags to the students as well as well gave back their familiar and their wand. The students quickly rushed out of the exit to taste their freedom.

Just when Louise wondered whether she and everyone else made the wrong choice, Yumemi quickly closed the exit as soon as the last student is out and pressed another button on her controller. The large screen behind her suddenly lit up and on it showed the 8 students that ran out.

"What the-" The people who remained inside was at a lost of word.

"Let's see how well they do on their attempt." Yumemi said with a hint of enthusiasm.

Bertolt POV

Bertolt was the son of a small time noble in Tristain, his family wasn't well know but through a lot of practice he had become a line wind wizard in the academy. But misfortune struck as he and everyone were kidnapped by this weird vessel, but gods didn't forsake him as the owner of the vessel was willing to let him GO. He even got supplies so he didn't need to worry about starving.

Though he is a bit puzzled why everyone else didn't escape as well, he is also a bit glad. He and everyone else decided to go their separate ways this way they have the highest chance of finding a village. If he reaches the nearest village first and have them contact the Tristain Royal family, he could save everyone and become a hero.

This thought gave him a good mood, and soon he spotted a light in the forest. That's a campfire, someone is there. He quickly ran towards the campfire and soon he saw two girls sitting around it.

"Hey do you guys know where the nearest village is?"He asked the two girls, and the two girls turned their attention to him.

"Whoa, a human running here at night! Doesn't seem to be someone from the village?"

"Hey do you know the spellcard rule?" The second girl asked him.

"Spellcard rule what's that? More importantly do you know where the nearest village is?"Bertolt asked the girls again.

"Well, he's an outsider. I get the soft meat."

"I get his brain."

What! Before Bertolt could react to what the girls were saying they jumped at him and attacked him. Bertolt didn't know what happened but he made a run for it and took out his wand and send a wind blast at the crazy girls. But the girls released a blast of energy from their palm and effortlessly destroyed his wind blast. After seeing that, Bertolt ran with all his strength, he even abandoned the bag of supplies and his familiar. He didn't know what will happen to him if those girls catch him, but he didn't want to find out. Soon he reached the vessel, but the door he came out of was closed.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"He screamed while he pounded the side of the vessel, but no entrance appeared at all.

He turned around but he couldn't see the girls anymore, just when he let out a breath of relief, he looked up and saw the girls flying toward him.

Before he could scream, Bertolt's world was consumed with pain.

Louise POV

Louise looked with horror on the screen, all 8 students were died. One was dragged into a ball of darkness and eaten, another was eaten by strange wolves, and the student that was pounding on the door was eaten by two girls with wings. Around her some students were vomiting because of the disgusting scene on the screen, and she wanted to puke as well but she didn't have anything in her stomach.

"Well, that was fast 10 minutes and they are all died." Yumemi said casually while remarking the scene on the screen, Louise couldn't believe she was treating a scene like this so casually.

"They did make the mistake of separating up, and it was a bad idea to go out at night." Chiyuri remarked to Yumemi's comment.

"True, but I was expecting them to last longer."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR FOR HIM!" Professor Colbert shouted at her in anger.

"I told him that if he wished to leave it is his decision, I should not be held responsible for a foolish decision made by others. Besides, it's their fault for not having any common sense; didn't they know that running into a creepy forest at night is a terrible idea?" Yumemi calmly remarked.

"That's that then, Chiyuri bring them to their sleeping quarter if you guys still want to leave I can open the door again tomorrow morning. That is if anyone would still like to try." After saying that she dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand. Some people were filled with anger towards her, while others such as Louise were filled with fear.

The images of the dying classmates were still in her head, she didn't realize that they were led to a new dead end corridor filled with doors on both side.

"This is your sleeping quarter. You guys can sort out the rooms, good night." Chiyuri said and then left the corridor and then a door closed and sealed off the corridor.

The academy staff sorted the students and servants in to their rooms, and Louise was once again sorted with Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche and Montmorency.

"That was… unpleasant."Kirche said while they were sitting on their bed.

"Bloody."Tabitha agreed with her.

Montmorency remained silent while Guiche held her hand tightly.

"I want to go home." Louise tried her hardest not to cry, and for a while everyone just sat there wondering what awaits them behind this unknown road before going to sleep, trying to not have nightmares of that forest.

Henrietta POV (Before above event, a while back)

"Who are YOU!" Karin the heavy wind asked the intruder while pointing her wand at the intruder. The family of most of the Tristain students had showed up and listened to the witness along with Henrietta, yet no one noticed the appearance of the intruder, until the intruder spoke herself.

"Identify yourself." Henrietta said towards the intruder.

"How rude, before you ask someone else their name isn't it courtesy to introduce yourself. You can just call me Otohime." The blonde hair intruder introduced herself.

"Are you the one behind the kidnapping?!" General Gramont asked furiously while also taking out his wand.

"I do know what happened, but I'm not gonna tell; that would ruin all the fun. But I will say a prophecy right here and now." Otohime said.

"Prophecy?" Henrietta looked at the strange intruder with a questioning look, she did not like where this is going.

"This is merely a small part of a great event that will change your world, or maybe just blow a big hole on it, well I'm sure it's one of the two. Then again it could also cause it to rain cheese, wait never mind, probably not going to rain cheese."

Henrietta looked at the intruder with a confused look, a great change and blow a big hole, none of it makes any sense. Is this girl crazy?

"While you'll know what I'm talking about eventually, until then bye."

"Wait! Did you think we will just let you leave here easily? Tell us everything you know!" Karin said forcefully towards Otohime. But Otohime didn't even bother looking at her, then just as she suddenly appeared, she suddenly vanished.

"Where did she go?"

"Find her!" Henrietta said, she was certain about one thing, that girl knows where her friend Louise and everyone else are, she must find her.

"Get everyone one to look for that strange girl, put up wanted poster, and do whatever you can to find her."After giving that command to the other nobles, Henrietta went back toward her room. She couldn't shake off the feeling that a storm is coming.

Louise POV

"Breakfast time!"

Louise woked up, she looked around and saw that like her Kirche and the others were waking up as well due to the loud announcement. She and the others walked out of their room and saw that everyone else had gotten came out of their room as well.

Chiyuri was holding a microphone in her hand and after seeing that everyone gotten up and came out of their room she said, "Follow me."

She led them in to a large dining room, with trays of food placed on the table; everyone was hungry after what happened yesterday, so they sat down and began to eat.

Chiyuri then left the room, as soon as she was gone. Headmaster Osmond stood up and said to everyone, "Can I have your attention for a moment."

"We, the staff, had made an important decision yesterday night; we are going to make another attempt to go find help, but this time we're leaving some of the staff and students at here to wait for us. I repeat only those who are certain they are ready, and are willing to risk their life should come everyone else will stay here and wait for help."

"But, Headmaster Osmond it's highly dangerous!" A female student said.

"Yes, but we can't wait for help to arrive, with a team of strong mages we have better chance of getting through the forest. Those who are ready come after we finish eating."Osmond replied.

After hearing this Louise began gobbling down her food. She would join this group and escape from here, she promised to herself deep within her heart.

* * *

Author's note: To my readers, well the plot further spirals outward. For those curious the robots that Yumemi have came from the pixiv pictures and danbooru pictures of touhou. Also since fanon didn't have a lot on Yumemi's personality and technologies, I based it all on the fanon touhou game, tragedy of gensokyo princess of phoenix. Also, yes youkai do eat human, but only outsiders and people too stupid to live, the forest shown however is not the forest of magic (it would make escaping from Yumemi's ship impossible). Now once again for possible future spoilers a certain teacher, a certain village, and the truth to where they are. Please leave your thoughts on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

Author's note: So my readers should have already noticed that my story have a lot of grammer mistakes, I sincerely apologize since I typed to fast and didn't do proof reading. I'll try to do my best to adjust it; meanwhile I hope the mistakes don't affect your reading too much. Now on with the story!

* * *

Louise POV

Once again everyone from the Tristain academy gathered in the large briefing room aboard the vessel.

"I'm surprised that there are still that many of you that would like to try. Perhaps you thought that because it is daytime you would have a better chance?" Yumemi said in a genuine surprised tone, while she sat on her spot just like yesterday.

In the end it was decided that Professor Colbert and Miss Longueville will bring the group of volunteered students to look for help. The rest of the staff will look after the students aboard the vessel to ensure their safety and no harm is done to them. Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Malicorn and a lot of other boys joined the expedition, while the majority of the girls stayed. Out of the servants, a girl named Siesta volunteered, at first Professor Colbert refused but because she won't give up asking she was allowed to join. It turns out the girl desperately want to see her family, something that Louise can sympathize with.

"You know there is a saying, those that go up mountain despite knowing there is monsters are either idiots or hunters; I hope you guys aren't the idiots." Yumemi said in an amused tone, while spinning controller in her hand.

"Enough talking Miss Yumemi, give us back our stuff!" Professor Colbert said to Yumemi in an impatient tone. Louise could feel the tension building up in the room, everyone was worried whether this expedition would succeed or not. Fear built up inside of her and she wasn't the only one. But despite this, she wanted to see her family again, to be able to tell her sisters and her mother that she is okay.

"Very well then. Chiyuri bring the same stuff as last time." Yumemi told Chiyuri, and just like last time she came back leading the chained up familiars back out and handed the supplies and their properties back to them.

"You know, since you guys seem quite prepared this time I think I'll give you guys a word of advice; walk east, there is a village there." Yumemi said while she opened the door towards outside once again.

"Why do you tell us that?" Louise asked, this action was very suspicious of her, after all she didn't tell this to the last group of people who went out.

"No reason really, it is just more entertaining to have you guys not running around like a bunch of headless chicken; plus it would provide more interesting data." Yumemi answered, and as the door finally opened everyone part of the expedition ventured out.

"Everyone we'll be back!"

"I'll bring help Montmorency!"

"Stay safe Guiche!"

"Take care Siesta!"

As the door into the ship slowly closes, the sound of people wishing for each other's safety died down. Louise and her group then turned their head to face the unknown forest of death. She did not know what horrors lies within there but she pray to Brimir that they could safely find this village and go back home.

Yumemi POV

As the group left Yumemi once again closed the door leading to the outside.

"Since they left for help the rest of you would help in my research, but for now you can all go back to your rooms." She then dismissed all of them and had Chiyuri lead them out. She waited for Chiyuri's return and soon she came back.

"So Chiyuri, what do you think of our little group of heroes' expedition? How long do you think it would take for them to reach the village?" Yumemi asked, she was deeply interested in Chiyuri's thought on the whole situation.

"I'm not too sure; there are multiple problems that stop me from making a good guess."

"Oh, what are they?"

"First of all, I reckon that it would take them about a day and a half to reach the human village if they walk the direction you tell them; but then again it could be a bit more or a bit less. This land is impulsive just like its residents, someone could have tempered with the directions or the distance between these two points." Chiyuri explained to Yumemi. It is true, Yumemi thought, the shinigami or other beings in this world could cause a space distortion during one of their spellcard battles, though the distortion eventually does return to normal they could still be caught in it.

"What's the second problem?"

"I have no idea of their magical abilities, they could be really weak, or they could be pretty strong. If they are weak I hope they don't attract too much attention, a group of weak outsider is like a free all you can eat buffet."

"All good points Chiyuri, but this is why I let them go. You see, nothing works better in determining a person's abilities than crisis." Yumemi pressed a button on her controller and the expedition team was shown on screen, filmed by one the surveillance globe she sent outside.

"They could luck out and meet someone from the village, Yumemi."

"If they do, all I can say is they sure are lucky."

Louise POV

Ever since they walked into the forest they had been very cautious, they tried to not make any loud noises and carefully looked around to make sure there isn't any danger out there. Louise was placed in the middle of the group while the stronger students and Professor Colbert stayed at the front and the back holding their wand ready to attack at any time.

At first they thought of having Tabitha ride Sylphid to journey from air, but the idea was shot down by Professor Colbert.

"Some of the monsters we seen last night could fly, we can't have Miss Tabitha attracting any attention to her. Sylphid is too large and obvious, this would make her a target; it would be a bit safer to journey through land, it's still dangerous but still safer." Professor Colbert explained to everyone. In the end, flying only became the final solution; if they are attacked Tabitha would have Sylphid carry a couple students and make a run for it.

They kept on walking east, on the way whenever they spot something vaguely humanoid, they sneaked past it and hoped that it didn't notice them. Soon the sun began to set and everyone was tired.

"Are we sure that girl didn't lie to us?" Miss Longueville asked. Louise had felt like asking this question as well, they had been walking for a whole day with only a lunch break, but still had seen no sign of people living anywhere.

"We don't have much choice, we can only hope she said the truth." Professor Colbert answered in a tired voice, "Anyway it will be night time soon, we will have to be quick it will become more dangerous once it's nighttime."

After that they had a short break to eat dinner and kept walking, no one wanted what happened last night to happen to them. But even as they kept on walking, they didn't see any sign of settlements and soon the night had come.

"Dear Brimir, it's night already, everyone be on your-" Professor Colber said, but before he could finish his sentence the night sky was consumed in an explosion of lights.

"IT'S THE BLACK-WHITE!"

"What's that she doing out here!"

Suddenly Louise and everyone heard people yelling in the forest, and then suddenly it was as if the entire forest sprung to life, they could see shadows of figures flying into the sky. Large amount of balls of light appeared all around the sky and blocked the moon and stars from view.

"What happened?" Kirche Shouted.

"I don't know!" Louise suddenly tensed up; she can see everyone else doing the same thing, what was happening was outside of their comprehension. What were those globes of light? Who were those figures? And she thought she heard something about a black-white?

But now is not the time for thinking, the group did one thing, they ran for it. They may not know what was happening but they did not want to stay and find out. And as they ran they saw globes of light falling from the sky and randomly hitting the ground and trees destroying whatever they hit.

"Holy Brimir!" She could hear the prayers some of the people in her group is muttering, and she prayed as well that whatever was firing those balls of light did not notice them.

Yumemi POV

"Damn it! Why did Marisa have to appear just when I'm doing an important experiment? Read the atmosphere you idiot!" Yumemi muttered angrily.

"Don't know, but those people sure are lucky. Marisa may have awakened up the entire forest, but on the other hand she caused the majority of the forest to notice her instead of them. If this keeps up they might actually make it to the village without casualty." Chiyuri remarked.

"Yeah, but it would totally ruin my experiment! The plan of forcing them to demonstrate their potential is totally ruined if they aren't in a crisis. Come on, I want to see them getting their arms ripped off or something like that. How am I supposed to collect their combat data if they aren't in a battle to the death?"

"You might have just gotten your wish."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause, it looks like Marisa is about to finish her fight."

Louise POV

The night sky was still filled with explosions and beams and balls of light, it was as if they were caught in a war zone. Every once in a while one or two balls of light fall to the ground and Tabitha or Professor Colbert would block it with a wall of wind or fire. They could hear sounds of shouting and yelling in the forest, but luckily no one seemed to have noticed them.

"We're in luck, if this goes up we might be able to get to the village without attracting the monsters of the forest." Miss Longueville said.

Louise was glad soon they will be out of this forest; they will find the village, contact the crown and be safely home in no-

Before Louise could finish her thought she was distracted by a figure in the sky; it looked like a person riding on a broom. And then she heard the sound of the figure shouting from far away.

"Love… master spa…rk."

The sky was consumed by a titanic beam of rainbow light; that was the only way Louise can describe what was happening. The titanic beam of light swallowed up all the balls of light in the sky; even on the ground everyone can feel the enormous amount of energy behind such an attack. They all cowered to the ground, the enormous sound of the attack and the heat coming from above them made Louise wonder for amount whether they were going to die. Soon the beam of light disappeared and there were no more explosions, the forest returned to its peaceful form again.

"Is everyone okay?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Yes." Louise answered like everyone else. She looked up there were no more explosions shrouding the sky, but now clouds have gathered blocking the sky from view causing everything around here to look darker.

"This is bad we are going to have to be more careful now, that the sound of conflict is gone." Professor Colbert said.

This sounded bad, Louise said, they were now in a dark forest with nothing between the monsters and them. So wasting no time everyone kept on walking, but unlike during the day or during the unknown phenomenon in the sky, this was much more frightening.

"Wait what's that?" Siesta pointed into the woods on her right, and when Louise looked she saw a bunch of red glowing orbs. No wait, those were EYES!

As soon as she realized that, a bunch of strange wolves that they saw last night jumped at them.

Yumemi POV

"Things are moving back on track, Marisa left, and the group seemed to have encountered their first threat; the (not yet) youkai wolves" Yumemi remarked, she is certainly pleased with this outcome.

"I guess it is a good thing for them and for us. The wolves are not fully youkai, yet they possess a certain degree of power that far surpasses regular animals." Chiyuri added.

"Let's hope they don't underestimate their opponents or they would end up as dog chow."

Louise POV

Professor Colbert instantly sends a large area flame spell at the wolf pack, which dodged with unnatural speed and agility. She and everyone else took out their wand as well and began running and chanting.

"Fireball!" Louise shouted, but only an explosion happened. Normally she would be upset by another failure of her spell but now, while she was running for her life like the rest of her group, she didn't care.

All around her, she can see people are firing spells at the wolves. Some got blasted by multiple spell and died, some dodged, but the truly terrifying thing is that some kept coming after them even as a wind blast punched a hole in their torso and they were losing blood. She quickly realized that these are not normal wolves; whatever these are they are no mere animals. What's worse, as they fired spells to stop the wolves, they were making more noises.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She then heard the scream of one of the male students. He was tackled down by one of the wolves, and soon the wolves surrounded him.

"Jeramy!"

"It's too late for him, keep running!" The group kept running, abandoning the screaming boy. Louise tried her hardest not to look behind her, but she could still hear the faint scream and the sickening sound of flesh getting ripped off. She felt sick.

But she then realized that she is not feeling sick only because of that scene, her willpower is draining and it is getting harder and harder to cast spells. What's worse she can see she isn't the only one, Kirche was now panting a lot more, and the the size of Tabitha's spell is getting smaller. They were firing spell for too long, soon they wouldn't be able to do it anymore. But the good thing is the wolves have stopped chasing them.

"There were ruckuses over here."

"Is someone having spellcard duel over there?"

It was too late, Louise realized, the noise the made have attracted the other humanoid monsters here.

"Miss Tabitha, when the worst comes take as many students as you can with Sylphid and run!" Professor Colbert said to Tabitha, these words caused Louise despair. Even Professor Colbert was uncertain they would live.

"Wait those humans are dressed weirdly, they have a different smell on them!"

"They're outsiders!"

Just as the sound of that shouting is finished, half a dozen shadows showed up within the forest.

Yumemi POV

"Finally, the main event has started." A sinister smile showed up on Yumemi's face.

Louise POV

We are doomed. This thought began to come up in Louise's head, they are low on will power and are really tired from all the running, now they are surrounded by the humanoid monsters from within the forest. They are in serious danger; the only thing that could save them is a mir-

Before Louise could finish her thought a large barrage of light orbs struck between them and the shadows.

"That's it for now, these people are under my protection, I'm sorry but I can't let you guys eat them."

Louise and everyone else looked at the source of all those light orbs, it was a long-haired young lady dressed in blue wearing a weird hat. She was floating in the air and doesn't appear to have a wand.

"Hmph, let's go." One of the shadows said this and they vanished in to the forest again.

"Are you guys all right? Don't worry I'm from the nearby village." The young lady said, and after Louise heard those words she is suddenly relieved. They finally got out of that nightmarish forest, they will be home soon.

Yumemi POV

"Well that was anti-climatic." Yumemi said as she turned off the screen, she has no further interest in following them anymore and the surveillance orb can't go any further.

"Is it okay to let them go that easily? You aren't mad that we haven't gotten a lot of data?" Chiyuri asked.

"I'm not worried," Yumemi said as she proceeds to leave the room. She tilted her head and said to Chiyuri, "After all, this isn't their world. They would have to come back whether they want it or not, because I am the only one in this world who knows which world they are from."

* * *

Author's note: Louise and co travelling through the forest, also what Yumemi did is the shaft head tilt. Also Louise and co didn't know they are on a different world cause the sky is always blocked by something so they couldn't see the single moon. Next chapter the reveal.


	5. Chapter 5: The reveal

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Author's note: chapter 5 is here and an explanation first. When Chiyuri said that they would arrive at the village in a day and a half, she was counting on them to travel at walking pace not run for their life pace; also she expected them to make camp for one night. If you go at "run for your life" pace through the forest, you can actually get from Yumemi's ship to the human village in a bit more than half a day. Or you could also think of it as someone messed with the space between the two points allowing them to reach faster. I can't decide so choose the one that floats your boat. Also Louise's group now has 20 people.

Louise POV

"Come in here." The young lady who saved them said to them as she invited them into a school in the village.

-two hours earlier-

The young lady, who introduced herself as Keine Kamishirasawa, told Louise's group that she was from the local village. Everyone was very glad to leave the god forsaken forest so they quickly followed her; they walked for what seems like 2 more hours before they reached the outskirt of the human village.

The village was much larger than what Louise was expecting. There are much more buildings of all sorts, many are even multiple floored and are quite large. If it for the young lady who saved them calling this a village she would have thought it was the capital of a country. But she can see a lot of difference between this village and Tristain as well; most of the buildings are made out of wood and the architecture is totally different. On the road there are only a few people walking around with lanterns, the street appears deserted since it is still night time.

Where in Halkeginia are we? Louise wondered, the young lady said she will explain more once they reached the village. Keine soon lead them to what appears to be a school and lead them in.

"You must all be tired journeying through that forest on foot; I'll go get some tea." Keine said to them as she light up some candles in the room.

"That will not be needed Miss Keine, but we do have a question. Do you know where in Halkeginia are we? I don't recall seeing architectures like this village in my life or have read about it in books. Please it is very important in order for us to return home and seek help!" Professor Colbert said to Keine in an urgent tone . Everyone seems to be paying attention to the question, it is incredibly important since it determines how much longer before they get home.

"Halk…eginia… I'm afraid you have to explain your situation to me from the beginning or else I cannot help you." Keine said with apologize.

So Louise and everyone else sat down to rest as Professor Colbert explained to Keine from the beginning as how they were in Tristain academy to how they got captured by the girl Yumemi Okazaki and finally how they journeyed through the forest to get to the village in order to seek help.

Keine listened closely from the beginning, but as she listened more and more she seemed to be thinking something.

"Mister uh…"

"Colbert, Jean Colbert."

"Mister Colbert let me ask you this question. How many moons does Halkeginia have?"

"Two, but why did you ask?" Colbert asked.

But Keine did not answer, she appeared to be immersed in her thought. As the moonlight slowly seeped into the room, Keine let out a breath and began to answer.

"I'm sorry Mister Colbert, but perhaps it would be better for your group to go see for yourselves now that the sky is clear again." Keine said slowly, but her tone caused Louise worry. See for yourself? What could be the problem?

Everyone soon rushed towards the window or the door to look at the outside sky. As Louise looked up from her spot at the door she saw the most terrifying thing she saw in her life. It was worse than her failure at magic, worse than getting kidnapped by a giant vessel, it was even worse than their journey through the terrifying forest. What she saw was a single crescent moon in the sky, but it destroyed all hope of her returning home. This was not Tristain, this was not even Halkeginia, they aren't in any place they know about. In fact the question is where are they?

"…Miss Keine, where in the world are we?" Professor Colbert finally asked Keine after gazing at the moon.

"You guys are not in your world anymore; this is Gensokyo, the illusionary land of the forgotten." Keine said slowly. Louise didn't understand the name she just said but she knows one thing, she can never go home again.

Otohime POV

It has been days since she split up with Yumemi, and she had showed her existence to the Tristain nobles. Soon, Otohime thought, soon it will be the time to take action again to create more fun. Unlike the boundary youkai, Otohime have no interest in taking the central stage or leading another person to their destruction, nor does she like the complex plot and plans of the perspective youkai. What Otohime is interested is watching what will happen when someone gains power beyond their dreams and what they would do with this power. She have found the perfect target, the princess Henrietta, for her amusement. She watched this princess for many days and even sneaked in and read some of her diaries and letters. She found out that Henrietta is in love with a prince Wales from Albion and that Albion is now in civil war.

"This could be interesting; I wonder how far the princess would go to save her lover." Otohime said to herself, she could now understand why Yukari and Tiandao enjoy messing with others life so much, it is so much fun.

Yumemi POV

"So what's the progress on the decoding of the books we stole?" Yumemi asked Chiyuri, it is the morning of the second day. The group that left had arrived at the human village with only one casualty, so due to the lack of combat data Yumemi decided to just work on decoding the books that they stole from the academy. She has been waiting in the command room for Chiyuri's result ever since last night.

"I have asked a couple of the test subjects about their language and right now we have decoded about 15% of the total amount of books through the vessels main computer."Chiyuri answered; from the dark underline beneath her eyes one can see that she is sleepy. After all, she did work all night decoding the books.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Some history here and there, nothing important; but there is one piece of interesting information, the Brimir guy that these people worship have left a prayer book and we don't have it."

"Any idea where it is?"

"If the info is correct, then it is probably still in the hands of the Tristain's royals."

"Hah…So we have to go get it again then."

"Look on the bright side; we can go catch some spirits and elves while we are there as well."

"Thanks Chiyuri. Go get some rest we are going world jumping in the evening." After Yumemi said that Chiyuri left the command room and Yumemi began to plan her next move. The research seem to be going well, but the escaped ones might try to disrupt her research; but then again without help they wouldn't be much trouble, they aren't protected by the spellcard rule right now and it is unlikely for them to find help. The people at the village probably wouldn't help, they seen a lot of outsiders and got their own job to do, the possibility of them getting help from the youkai and celestial bureaucracy is non-existent. The only loose end is the Hakurei shrine maiden; she is an uncertainty and must be dealt with.

"I guess it's time to make a surprise donation." And then Yumemi left the command room.

Louise POV

"Ugh…"

Louise woke up from her bed, it isn't as high quality as the bed in the academy but after all the hardship yesterday she fell asleep as soon as she lied on it. She looked around the room, it was a plain wooden room full of wooden furniture made in a weird style, the sun was shining through the large window on the side of her bed and she can hear the sound of the busy street outside. She was sharing a room with Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha, who are not awake yet; it reminded her that last night was not a dream. They were really stranded in a different world. Last night everyone was too surprised and tired to keep listening to what Keine was going to say after the revelation, so she brought them to a local inn and rented some rooms for them. The familiars were placed in the stable and since there weren't enough rooms they had to share.

Mom, what would you do in this situation? Louise thought to herself, she had always seen her mother as an idol and a source of guidance, stories of her mother's heroic deeds and triumph over danger had always encouraged her. But now she was in a situation where her mother never experienced, lost in a foreign land with foreign people and no way home.

"Hah…" Louise let out a breath, just thinking about it makes her depressed, time to get dressed and go down to look for something to eat, maybe food could cheer her up a bit. As she thinks, she began to get dressed and went out of the room.

Colbert POV

Professor Colbert sat in front of a table full of dishes he had not seen before, Keine had ordered these dishes so that they might discuss over their current situation while they eat. He had wakened early today and met up with Keine at the lower floors of the inn, which was made in to a restaurant. Around them many people, dressed in what he would guess local cloth with occasionally a few other weirdly dressed people, are eating breakfast and discussing as well. He was thankful that there are other weirdly dressed people as well since that makes him and his staff less showy.

"What's wrong you are hardly eating? Would you like some sake?" Keine asked.

"What's sake?" Colbert replied with a question.

"It's a type of alcohol made here."

"No thanks, I would like if we can get back on the topic we talked about yesterday." Colbert answered; it is not a good time to drink especially since the situation is urgent. They need to find out their way of returning to their world as soon as possible.

"Miss Keine, you seem to be quite knowledgeable and respected around here." Colbert said recalling that when they first came to the inn the inn keeper didn't charge them any money right there because Keine is there.

"I'm the school teacher and take up the duty as one of the village's guard once in a while." Keine said as she began to drink.

"Then I would like you to teach me about this place. Is there any where to seek help? Have there been anyone who have the same situation as we do?" Colbert asked.

"As I said the land you are in right now is Gensokyo, it is the land of fantasy, the place closest to heaven, hell, and any place you can think of. In this land it wouldn't be weird no matter what kind of people in met, whether it is gods or other being you only heard of in legends." Keine began to explain, and Colbert listened closely.

"There are mainly three types of beings you could meet, gods, humans or youkai. Gods and humans are obvious so I don't need to explain, youkais are most other supernatural beings that are not gods or humans. The girls that you guys met in the forest are youkais." A land where gods live, Colbert would have thought that this was insanity if not for the fact that they are now trapped in a land with one moon.

"About your other questions, there have been other outsiders who are trapped in this world but they might not be from your world. As I said this place is connected to everywhere, no matter which world it is, it can be connected to this world. I personally heard of many world hoppers living here and seen a couple in my life time. Yumemi is one of them."

"Can you ask one of them to send us back to our world!" Colbert asked hopefully, the fact that there is multiple world hopper gave him hope that it is possible to send him back home.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?"

"You see hoppers usually don't have a fixed place they stay at, or it is hard to find I personally don't know where they are at." Keine explained.

Colbert was disappointed by the news, it seems that if they want to find a way home they have to track down these people but he doesn't even know where to begin.

"There is someone I can bring you to see that may help you." Keine suddenly said. And this news suddenly raised Colbert's hope.

"Who and when are we going to meet this person?"

"After we eat we'll go, hopefully the Hakurei shrine maiden might help you." After hearing that Colbert began to eat, the foods tasted great and give him strength once again. Now they have a new hope again.

* * *

Author`s note: once again explanation for some of the things used in this fic. Since marine benefit is used Gensokyo have an ocean, Tiandao (or Xiangdeng Tiandao if you want his full name) is an OC from the role-play touhou edge of perspective, who is the youkai of perspective (go see superpower wiki on perspective manipulation). Once again I repeat this is FANON TOUHOU. The human village you can imagine it as ancient Chinese style (since I'm Asian). The celestial bureaucracy is the government made by gods to take care of the universe (or multiverse if you want to go bigger), it would be made up of gods from multiple religions (through some are less involved than others). Once again thank you for reading this fic, sorry for completely uprooting canon and next up the greedy jerkass that we all know and love, Reimu.


	6. Chapter 6:the sabotage

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Colbert POV

The stairway towards the Hakurei shrine is quite tiring, Colbert stopped and took a break and looked around the surrounding; the village lies in his view as well as the wilderness surrounding it. In the end he decided to go to seek help alone, he does not wish for any danger to happen his student again like in the forest. So after asking Keine to rent a couple tables for the students and Miss Longueville, he set off with Keine to this Hakurei shrine she mentioned.

We need to thank this lady for all she has done for us, Colbert thought, he was very grateful that they have been able to meet a local who was willing to help them. Without her they probably would have no idea where to go or what to do.

"Here's the Hakurei shrine." Keine said, as they finally climbed to the top of the stairs. Colbert looked at the building in front of him and only one word came to his mind, dull. The shrine wasn't anything spectacular; one can see that some part of the building looks old and broken. It gives him the feeling of poorness, as if the people who build the shrine just didn't have enough money so they just built it out of scrap.

"Are you sure this is the right place Miss Keine?" Colbert asked, this did not seem like the place he had imagined. When Keine told him that a shrine was a place where one worship gods, he had thought it would be like the churches of Brimir they had back at home. But this, if someone told him this was build to worship a god he would have thought they were joking, because clearly this building seemed more like a disrespect than respect.

"Yes, this is the place, but Reimu is not at the front yard. Let's go to the back, she's probably there."Keine said as she began to go around the building.

"So this Miss Reimu is the one who take care of the shrine?" Colbert asked.

"Yeah she is the head shrine maiden, actually she is the only shrine maiden at this shrine."

She must be highly respected person like the pope and father at Brimir's church, Colbert thought. To commit oneself wholly to religion, she must be pretty devoted to her religion. An image of an old nun came to mind as Colbert imagined what this Reimu person would be like

Then as Keine reached the backyard she did what Colbert didn't expect her to do, she yelled.

"REIMU YOU LAZY ASS MIKO, ARE YOU IN THERE? WE GOT SOMETHING TO DISCUSS!" Keine's sudden action surprised Colbert; he didn't expect the cultured teacher to yell like that. And then as if answering Keine's call he heard a voice coming from the shrine.

"If you aren't here to donate or talk about an incident then get out of my shrine Keine!" The voice of young girl came out of the shrine.

"We got a problem to discuss, so come out now I know you're in there."

"I got more important thing to do than hear about your problems Keine, if it ain't an incident then go away."

Keine seemed to be angered from the dismissive response from Reimu, as she then proceeded to kick down the back door of the shrine before Colbert could stop her.

What Colbert sees inside the room of the shrine was nothing he had expected. Instead of an old nun, what he saw was a girl dressed in red and white cloth that reveals her armpit. She appears to be in her teens and seemed to be older than his students but not yet a woman. She was sitting on the ground and appears to be counting what Colbert would presume to be local money. Large bundles of money were scattered around the room as if the owner want to show herself how rich she is, or just use it as money shower.

"I hope you pay for that door, Keine. Normally I would nave beat you up already, but since I'm in a good mood today I'll let you off with a warning. Get out of my shrine!"

The girl does not appear to be friendly at all, but if they get chased out of the shrine there goes their chance of going home. So Colbert quickly stepped out and began talking.

"Wait a moment Miss Reimu! I'm sorry about the door and for intruding on your private time but we desperately need your help, can you at least spare us a moment." Colbert pleaded, Reimu appeared to be thinking and then let out a sign and spoke.

"Let's get a different room and be quick with your story I don't have all day." Colbert and Keine began following Reimu into the living room.

"Miss Keine are you sure this girl could help us she appears very young?" Colbert whispered to Keine in a low voice. Despite Keine telling him before hand that the shrine maiden can help them, he couldn't help but have doubts after seeing how young she is.

"Don't underestimate her, she may be young but she is talented beyond your wildest imagination." Keine whispered back to ensure him. Soon they arrived at the living room and sat in the room around a table. Colbert then began to explain his story.

After half an hour, Colbert finished his story, but what he got was Reimu with a confused face.

"So what do you what me to do?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could get Yumemi to send these people back home or get a god or youkai you know to do it." Keine explained, and judging from her words Miss Reimu seems to know a lot of people, this would probably help them a lot. Colbert felt as if they could almost go-

"I refuse."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

Both Keine and Colbert were disturbed by the cold attitude Reimu displayed. But she quickly began to explain before either of them could speak.

"First of all none of us know the exact location of this Halkeginia world, through I could ask some god or youkai for this favor, they probably wouldn't do it. They have prides you know, they aren't people who would solve your entire problem if you just ask nicely. Second of all this is merely a conflict between humans, I got no reason or interest to butt in; if this is an incident then maybe I would do something, but a couple new outsiders is nothing new, we get outsiders all year long. Finally, this is your problem solve it yourself, I'm an incident solver not your bloody servant."

Colbert was at a loss for words, their only lead on how to go home have just refused to help them. How is he going to explain this to his students, it will drive them further into panic and despair.

"If your group want to go home, you guys can try to beat Yumemi yourselves." Reimu kept on saying in a dismissive tone.

"If we could have beaten her we wouldn't get kidnapped in the first place!" Colbert had enough and yelled at her, he was getting tired of this girl dismissing their situation like it was nothing. She doesn't know what they have to endure to get this far!

After hearing that Reimu became silent for awhile, and then after some thinking she began to talk once again.

"You're right. I don't know about your guys' abilities but if you lost to Yumemi once, you would probably do so again. So here's an advice, since you guys are magicians, go to the forest of magic there is a black-white magician who can help you. She will probably offer you guys help if she hear about your stories. That's all the help I'm offering, this discussion is over." Reimu concluded, judging from her tone there is no longer any room for discussion.

"Mister Colbert could you go back to the village by yourself, I have something else I need to discuss with Reimu, I'll meet you back in the village." Keine said to Colbert.

"Okay, thank you Miss Reimu."Colbert said, and began to leave; he needs to think of how he is going to explain this to his students. The good thing is they have another lead, so they have to cling on to it for their dear life. He felt really tired all of a sudden and couldn't help but wonder how long would it take for them to return to their normal life or if they can return at all.

Keine POV

After seeing Colbert leave, Keine let out a sign, she really didn't want these people to hear about their next topic since it would shatter all their hope.

"Be honest Reimu, those money came from Yumemi right? She paid you to keep out of her business and to not offer any help to these people."

"Why would you say that?"

"It was obvious, Hakurei shrine suddenly getting a large donation just when these outsiders came and your tone is too dismissive even for you." Keine said. It was true; Hakurei shrine is usually in a constant state of poverty, so Reimu suddenly getting so much money is definitely strange.

"I'll admit your right Keine," Reimu answered with a sign, "But my previous points hold true as well; more importantly these people should be thankful already. Yumemi didn't pay me just to stay out of her business; she actually paid me to make sure these people 'disappear' so that they wouldn't disturb her research."

"I think you did exactly what she told."Keine said with a tone of anger.

"Don't be like that Keine, look at it this way; if they couldn't reach Marisa alive without the spellcard rule protecting them, then they probably could never go home as well. No matter what happens Yumemi would stand between them and their home, so if they can't overcome a problem like this then they might as well give up."Reimu said.

"So you are going to watch as these people walk to what could be their death."

"If they die then that's that. My job is to maintain the balance; the death of a few outsiders is not much of a concern. In the end this is merely another normal event in Gensokyo. I would recommend you don't interfere with their journey into the forest of magic."

"Are you saying you're going to stop me?"

"Yes." Reimu said with a blank face. Keine then knows that there is nothing she could do, the miko don't joke around with things like this. In the bottom of her heart she hoped that these people wouldn't meet the fate of other outsiders.

Colbert POV

Keine came back from the shrine soon after Colbert, her conversion with Reimu didn't seem to be too long. Though he was a bit curious about what they were discussing, it would be impolite to intrude in others secrets. On their way back to the inn, another problem was giving him a headache; how can he explain this to his students without them panicking? They had so much hope for him this morning, it would totally ruin their hope if he tell them what he had learned.

"Professor Colbert your back!"

"Did you meet the person that could help us?"

"When can we go home?"

Everyone was already gathered outside of the inn; it seems that they were impatient and full of expectation. Just like Colbert expected they asked questions one after another giving him no time to answer, so Professor Colbert calmed everyone down and began to answer their questions.

"I got good news and bad news. The bad news is we haven't found the way to return home yet, but the good news is we were told that there is a mage that could help us." Colbert said. These words quickly cooled the earlier excitement but replaced it with a different kind of reaction.

"You said the same thing this morning!"

"It's useless we are never going home." Some of the boys in the group began to give up, the light of hope in their eyes a moment ago quickly vanished. Colbert could quickly see that many students are at their limit, but he couldn't blame them, they were just kids and they been through way more than what they should experience at their year. So he quickly shot a small flame spell to get everyone's attention.

"We can't give up hopes yet, not when there is still a small chance of success." Professor Colbert said. Through the students still did not appear to have cheered up at all, the sounds of complaints were at least gone. It seem he will have to deal with this atmosphere until he can provide them with more hopeful news.

"Miss Keine could you lead us to the forest of magic tomorrow morning? I would take a few students along with me, while Miss Longueville will look after the rest at the village."

"Why don't we all go" Miss Longueville asked, everyone was confused as well why would Professor Colbert split up their group right now.

"I have no idea how dangerous this can be. I would have gone all by myself, but I know that I would certainly fail if I go by myself. So I decided we would have a better chance if we go as a group, but we will leave some people here in case we fail they can still seek help in different ways so not all hope is lost." Professor Colbert explained. After experiencing what happened in the first forest, he can't help but feel that this forest may be the same or worse.

"Everyone go get some rest, those who want to go with me should make some preparation in case of the worst happens." He can see that he did not need to explain the worst case scenario to his students they all know what he was talking about. Colbert then dismissed the students, and turned to Keine he will need to know as much as possible and prepare for everything if he didn't want to lose another of his student.

Deep down Colbert had a bad feeling and he hoped that is just his imagination.

* * *

Author's note: next up, forest of magic. First of all let me thank my reviewer's for reading this fic, considering this is one of the worst (no respect for canon, terrible plot and pacing) and shorter fanfics out there. To CryptIXeeper, I'll try to improve the pacing but you need to say if it is too fast or slow. Now for spoilers, if everyone who read this fic doesn't mind I'm going to kill Colbert next chapter. He is taking up too much of the script, and with him it would be hard to develop Louise (can't have her relying on someone), so I would be thankful if my reviewers could tell me how I should have him die. Currently I'm thinking either feed him to youkai or poison spores, what are your opinions on it. Next up, Halkeginia, as you can probably guess I spend about 30 seconds thinking up plot for each chapter, so I have no idea what to do with it, it would be nice to have suggestions on what to do with it (even if the suggestion is to blow it up). I'm planning to have the human and elves team up against a common danger (created by the touhou characters, also have them solve the windstone problem while creating this common enemy).


	7. Chapter 7:the trigger

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Louise POV

The rest of the day seem to pass in an instant and memories of everything seemed to be mixed, or perhaps it just felt like that because her mind is so preoccupied. Feelings clashed with each other, fear of leaving this safe village, fear of never returning home, fear of losing hope, and fear of having hope… All these emotions mingled in her mind forming one question, should she go with Professor Colbert?

She couldn't answer it easily, she wanted to aid in the attempt to return home but what help could a failure of a mage like her provide. A part of her that is still held by the memories of her world constantly reminded her that her spells never worked; but another part of her, a part that just recently came to being, wondered if she really is useless. Didn't my explosions help the group against those wolves, they may not be like other magic but they have power behind them. Perhaps this power is what we need; perhaps this power could be helpful to our situation.

"Ahhhh!" Louise shouted and scratched hair head. What was she thinking! Did this world mess with her head or something, when did she gain this foolish confidence? Her magic haven't improved at all and she still couldn't cast a single spell successfully, she could not possibly be of any help to them.

"What are you doing Louise?" Kirche, who was sitting right next to her in the water, asked her.

"Nothing."

"You should just relax and enjoy the water; I never imagined there would be a hot spring in the village." Kirche remarked. Louise let out a sigh, perhaps she had been too tense she should have focused on enjoying this hot spring. As the moon rose, Keine brought everyone to a hot spring within the village to relieve the stress that has been building up. According to the locals the hot spring actually originated from the mountain and is reheated in the village, but it was still a big enjoyment for Louise's group.

"hah, this feels good."Louise remarked, around her she can see the other female members of her group having similar reactions. The male side over the wall seemed to be a lot noisier and excited as the sound of their laughter carried over the wall. Louise felt that this hot spring was exactly what she needed to organize her thoughts. That's right I'm a noble, I may be a failure but I have my pride as well, just staying here not moving forward would soil that pride. As she organized her thoughts she began to listen to that new part of her, the part that told her that even she have the ability to be helpful.

I'll volunteer tomorrow, she thought to herself, I would carry out my pride as a noble so when I go home I can look my mother in the eye and see her being proud of me. I won't be seen as a coward, I'll prove that I can do it. She didn't know whether these thoughts were logical or caused by the heat from the spring, but she believed in these thoughts and made her final decision.

-Second day-

Everyone waked up really early in the morning and went down stair to sort out the group. In the end Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Louise, Siesta and 4 other boys volunteered making it a final group of 10 people including Professor Colbert, the rest were given the task of taking care of the familiars in the village.

"Why did you volunteer Siesta?" Louise asked the maid, she could have stay at the village it would be really dangerous for someone who don't have magic to come.

"When I was back in my village I went out hunting with my family before, so I have experience in finding my way in the forest. I thought that we might need my skill, since we are going into an unknown forest." Louise could understand the maid's decision to help since she made the same decision herself. Deep down she could feel a sense of kinship and respect for the maid.

"I'm sure you could be of great help." Louise said to her.

"Thanks"

"Okay group let's go, could you lead the way Miss Keine." Louise heard Professor Colbert said and they quickly followed him. As they walked towards the east side of the village the housing and people seemed to lessen, until finally they reached the edge of a forest. Unlike the forest they traveled through, this forest seemed to radiant an aura of mystical and it was much larger. It felt really weird to Louise since she had never felt something like this.

"This is the forest of magic," Keine said, "I can only lead you guys here, head for northeast Marisa's home is in that direction. The rest is all on you I wish you guys' good luck." Then she left and walked back towards the village.

"Well let's go now." Professor Colbert said to the group and then they ventured once again into the unknown territory.

They walked and walked and walked. Hours passed but there were no sight of any building or any signs of this magician they were searching for. The surrounding forest is full of plants they have not seen before radiating an aura of mystery, which was helped by the thing mists that is around the forest, occasionally wild animals would hop out startling the group.

"Remarkable, I have not seen any plants or mushrooms like this." Professor Colbert remarked while observing a mushroom that had a cap the size of Louise. As they travelled into the forest they saw numerous mushrooms that were gigantic, in fact all the plants seemed to become bigger as well as stranger.

"Professor we need to keep moving." Louise said. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around and found that it was Siesta who seems to be looking at a something.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked, she was acting kind of weird.

"I feel like we're being watched, do you have this feeling?" Louise shook her head, she didn't feel anything, and the sun was still in the sky so the forest did not feel threatening. Can it be that Siesta is just too nervous?

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"

"No, I'm certain there is someone there!" Siesta said with a tone of certainty, suddenly she began walking towards that direction. Seeing that Siesta seemed to have detected something, Louise quickly turned and notified Professor Colbert; and they begin to follow Siesta's lead.

After following Siesta for 10 minutes, she suddenly stopped and this surprised Louise.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked

"The feeling it's gone." Siesta answered.

"I guess it was just your imagination then." Kirche remarked, but then they saw Tabitha looking behind them.

"What's wrong Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"The group, they're gone." Tabitha said.

"What!" Louise shouted out of surprise, she looked around and saw that the only people left were her, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche. Everyone else was gone, but they should have been behind her a moment ago.

"How is this possible, Professor Colbert and the others should have been behind me a minute ago!" Guiche said after realizing that he was now at the back of the group.

"Maybe they just got lost? Anyway we have to find them right now or we might get lost." Louise said, she doubts that the rest of the group would get lost in just a few minutes but she didn't what to think about the other implications.

So the group began to trace their steps backward, yet the forest seemed to have become an ever shifting maze, they couldn't tell whether they had been going in circles or not. Everywhere they looked it looks different while also kind of similar, so after an hour or so of running around they sat down on the ground feeling tired.

"I guess we can conclude that we're the ones who are lost." Kirche said.

"Yeah I can see that, but what do we do now? If night time comes this place could get a lot more dangerous we need to find the way back to the village." Louise replied, she didn't what to stay in the forest for the night, she still have nightmares about the last time they were in the forest.

"I guess we can shot some spells to attract attention, maybe the rest of the group would see it." Guiche suggested.

"That's a terrible idea, what if it attracts something other than human." Louise can see Tabitha nodding her head in agreement to what she said. Siesta on the other hand was walking around suddenly she stopped at a spot.

"Everyone come here and look." She yelled to them, and as everyone gathered to the spot Siesta is, but they couldn't see what she found.

"What did you find?"

"Look here," Siesta pointed to the ground, "Some of the grass had been pressed onto the ground, someone walked through here a moment ago. Let's follow the tracks; it might lead us towards the rest of the group."

Louise looked at everyone else; it seemed that everyone agreed with what Siesta said since they didn't have any other choices, so they began following Siesta through the forest. Good thing she came with us, otherwise we would have been lost completely, Louise thought, and sadly it was the only thing that was going their way that day. As they kept on walking they suddenly heard something.

"Shhh. Everyone quiet down." Louise said, and they listened as the sound become clearer. It was the sound of someone humming, and from the tone of it he or she was very happy. Could it be someone from the group or maybe one of the villagers? They silently followed the sound of the humming and soon they found the source, it was a blonde girl in a large black hat. She was wearing clothes that were black and white color while carrying a couple baskets on her back and picking up mushrooms.

"It's a person." Louise breathed a sigh of relief, they finally found someone. Maybe she could tell them where the village is –

What a minute, she is wearing black and white! Could she be the magician they are looking for?

"Excuse me." Siesta walked up and said. The girl turned around and looked at them with a confused face and replied.

"That's strange never seen you folks around here before ze. I didn't think that anyone from the village would come this deep into the forest of magic. You guys are either really brave or really stupid." The blonde-haired girl said to them, Louise felt she should have been a bit insulted by that comment, but now's not the time.

"Are you the black-white magician?" Louise asked her, but it seemed to displease the blonde girl a bit.

"I am but I don't think you should call someone you just seen by their nickname, I got a name you know; it's Marisa Kirisame not black-white ze." The girl, Marisa replied. Louise was glad they found the person they were looking for at least, but also surprised at how young the person is she seemed only a few years older than them. Maybe she could help them find Professor Colbert and help them go home.

"We were told that you could give us some help, so we came to the forest to find you and we-"

"Hold on a minute, let's not start chatting right here, we can talk about it at my house. Now give me some help bringing this basket of mushroom back and I'll listen to your story okay." Marisa said while handing a basket of mushroom to each member of Louise's party. The basket was actually quite heavy, and Louise felt surprised that Marisa can carry them so easily.

"While let's go, follow me." Marisa said as she lead the party, Louise was happy they found the person they were looking for but also worried about the rest of the group. I hope he and the rest are okay.

Yumemi's side POV

"Interesting, highly interesting. I never thought I would find something so interesting in a world like this." Yumemi remarked as she examined the water spirit they just caught from the lake known as Lagdorian Lake. She and Chiyuri had made world hopped using the vessel back toward the Halkeginia world again, with a list of priorities including capturing spirits, kidnapping elves and stealing relics. But all that had changed; she had found something she had never imagined before in this world.

When they first arrived at this world she decided to capture spirits first, so after some "friendly persuasion", one of her test subjects, called Montmorency, revealed to her the position of a water spirit. So by setting her priority as capturing the water spirit, she used the vessel to travel to the Lagdorian Lake.

It was a simple job luring the spirit out, the test subject "gladly" aided in their experiment; she didn't even need to use Relationship Building-kun (torture device). The girl lured out the spirit with the pack that her family made to it, and all Yumemi needed to do was set up the devices needed to capture the spirit all around the lake. She will admit the spirit out performed what she had expected, considering it destroyed 5 out of 10 S.E.S.s (Spirit Energy Suppressors) that she had set up and nearly broke free. But in the end it seemed to have tired itself out before it broke free.

But what caused Yumemi so much surprise was not the power the spirit possessed but its components.

"Chiyuri have you seen the data from the analysis, it was truly remarkable." Yumemi said to Chiyuri who was standing next her in front of the lake. She was busy coordinating the S.E.S.s used to imprison the water spirit, who was still occasionally attacking the ball-shaped barrier created by the S.E.S.s.

"No, what's so remarkable? You have been observing this thing since you got the data." Chiyuri asked, she hasn't seen Yumemi this excited since she created the Disunified Field Theory of Magic.

"Chiyuri, do you know how embodiments of nature are created?" Yumemi asked.

"Heh. Wasn't it created when a concept of that aspect of nature gathered the energy of 'JING' and 'QI' to gain form and a sense of self? Why did you ask?" Chiyuri was confused; it should be pretty much common sense.

"Exactly, and that's what surprised me! According to the analysis, this being is made from nothing other than magical energy! There is a concept but it isn't associated with the center of its existence. In short it should be impossible of something like this to exist, it shouldn't have a sense of self, its existence is actually closer to a magic spell than an actual being." Yumemi said with high excitement, she was about as happy as she had first proven her Disunified Field Theory of Magic.

"That's impossible… I guess it would be a bit hypocritical to say that." Chiyuri remarked. Yumemi could understand her; people usually have a sense of disbelief when the world overturns their understanding.

"Chiyuri change of plan, we are going to figure out how these being came into being without concept aiding them and attempt to reproduce the result."

"What about the other things such as elves and the void magic?"

"Who gives a shit about those backward things! The world of science had made another discovery today that must be solved, everything else are merely noises distracting us!" Yumemi shouted, she felt so alive at the aspect of something so interesting and best of all there would be no one to stop her.

"It's so like you to say something like that." Chiyuri said, "Very well, but what should we do with this water spirit after we are done analyzing? We can't bring it with us; it's connected to the lake."

"Destroy the lake. Bring only part of it with us; the spirit should still be connected to the part we bring, that way we can carry it with us as a test subject."

This was the truth behind the disappearance of Lagdorian Lake, but only few know about it. No one knows it yet, but this is the prologue of a chain of events that would forever change Halkeginia. The stage has been set and the pieces are in motion, there is no one who can stop the changes that have yet to come.

* * *

Author's note: So Colbert lives, I'm not going to switch to the village's view for quite a while so I'll say this here, the rest of the group returned to the village but got sick from the magical spores drifting in the forest (some of the mists are actually spores) and was paralyzed for quite a while.

Now fanon explanation time, S.E.S. is a device created by Yumemi in the fanon game tragedy of Gensokyo, it suppresses the power of the opponent and can cause weak opponents to become powerless while in the field of its power. It was quite troublesome in the game but didn't work against the stronger Touhou characters which have too much power and cannot be suppressed (like Reimu, Kaguya, Yukari, Yuuka, etc.). The "JING" and "QI" ideas came from the touhou rp Edge of Perspective. I also think Yumemi blowing up a lake is believable (since there is the four dimension bomb and no one to stop her), her personality is a lot worse than canon (cause it's based on her personality in tragedy of Gensokyo ).

Now finally spoilers, Louise and co. is not leaving the forest of magic for a while, I'm having them become apprentice for Marisa. Halkeginia will get dragged in to a TITANIC experiment done by Yumemi that will destroy the setting so much that you probably wouldn't recognize it anymore, and finally WAR. Once again thank you for reading, please provide me with suggestions, and sorry for grinding canon to dust.


	8. Chapter 8:the deals

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Louise POV

"So let me get this straight, you guys were kidnapped by Yumemi to this world and were told that I can provide help so you guys came to the forest of magic and ended up lost. That's basically it right." Marisa summarized what Louise and the others said, though she left out all the other parts, that is basically what happened.

"Yeah our Professor told us that he heard from the local shrine maiden that you might be able to get us home. So we went into the forest but everyone else in our group vanished in a few minutes and we became lost." Louise explained while looking around at her surroundings. They were invited into the magician's home and the first impression after seeing the inside her house is that it is absolutely a mess. Books, papers and a bunch of other stuff were scattered all over the rooms, the most tables were buried under a large mess of strange devices and potions. They had to squeeze around a very small table in the kitchen to talk which ended up very uncomfortable. She really wished that they could have more room but judging from the state of the house she could say that the owner probably didn't expect this many guests.

"Hmm…" Marisa went silent for a moment and Louise's group waited for her response, they don't know whether the magician would help them or not, but if she doesn't then they are in big trouble.

"Judging from your guys' scenario I can guess why you people are send to here, so I will provide help for your group. Also you don't need to worry about the rest of your group; you people probably were tricked by fairies. They tend to do things like this but they won't directly harm you, so your teacher and the rest are probably safe." Marisa's answer relived a huge burden from Louise's heart she can hear sighs of relief coming from the other members of their group as well. Everyone else is alive and someone would help them this is the best news they heard for a long time, soon they'll be home.

"So when can you send us home?" Kirche asked Marisa, but Marisa's answer wasn't what they had expected.

"Sorry, but I don't have a way to send you guys directly back." Marisa said. This answer was like a wrecking ball that instantly destroyed the hope that Louise just gained. Then what the hell did they come here for? Didn't Professor Colbert say that this magician could help them? Could it be possible that they were tricked? Louise was confused by this sudden turn of event; she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Judging from all of your confused looks, Reimu probably didn't tell you why she sends you all to me did she? In that case I guess I should explain then." Marisa said. Louise was quite confused by what she is talking about. Didn't they get send here to find her because she might be able to send them home?

"What are you talking about?" Siesta asked.

"Let me put it this way, the only person who can send you guys home is Yumemi, since only she knows where you guys are from; so until she reveals the position of your world no one can send you guys home." Marisa said, but these words were terrible news for Louise and the group.

"Then why did we get send to find you then?" Louise asked, if only the person who kidnapped them can send them home what was the purpose of coming out to find her.

"If I would guess, Reimu probably send you guys here to let me train you people; to tell you the truth this is actually a major pain in the ass for me but I guess someone have to clean up Yumemi's mess." Marisa said.

"Wait, train us?" Louise asked, the event was happening way too fast for her to comprehend. First of all there was the news that only their kidnapper can send them back home and then there was the news that they were send to this forest to train under another magician. This was going way beyond her imagination.

"You guys got a problem with that?"

"Of course! We never agreed to this in the first place." Kirche answered, Louise agreed to this. They weren't told anything about this at all, besides they practice the elemental magic left to them by the great founder they can't possibly betray his teaching and move to another type of magic; that would be heresy!

"I thought you guys would be a lot more open minded about this considering you guys gotten your asses handed to you by Yumemi, but if you don't what to go home ever again you can refuse. It just means less work for me." Marisa said, "I'll give you guys an hour to decide whether you guys want to be my apprentice or not, a word of warning if you do become my apprentice you would have to give up all the magic you have before and start from scratch. Make your decision." After that she left the table and ventured upstairs.

"Well what do we do?" Kirche asked.

"I'm staying here. Maybe I can find out more from Miss Marisa." Siesta said.

"Well me and Tabitha are going back to the village, if she can't send us back then there isn't much use staying here is there?" Kirche said. It was true, but should she really go with Kirche and the others back to the village? Something inside Louise seems to tell her that it is better to stay, but she doesn't know why.

"You aren't really thinking about giving up the founder's magic for heretic magic, are you Louise?" Kirche asked. Of course not, Louise wanted to answer like this but she couldn't so she remained quiet. Why can't she answer, Louise wondered, she was taught about the founder's magic ever since she was born, she owned everything she had to the founder, yet she was going to abandon his teaching for some heretic magic. She couldn't even understand herself why she had chosen to do that, it was purely instinct. Her instinct screamed at her that this is the only chance she will ever have, that she must do this for what is to come.

"How about you guys go find out whether Professor Colbert and the others are okay, while me and Siesta stay here and try to get find out more from Marisa." Louise replied, Kirche gave her a questioning look but eventually everyone agreed.

? POV

Inside a dark world there was a woman watching the eyes that were in this world. Each eye displayed a different scene and different person, but the woman was disturbed by her shikigami who carried news for her.

"What is it Ran?"

"Yukari-sama, Yumemi wishes to speak to you, she says she has a deal for you."

* * *

Author's note: sorry for the super short chapter being too busy reading black bullet, anyway only Louise and Siesta is staying in the forest, I got the idea after reading jojo steel ball run. Sometime a deep bond between two is better and easier to write; besides it's hard to write everyone else's script. Also Yumemi's plan is starting, as for what she is planning let's just say it may feel like the oblivion crisis from elder scroll all over again. Once again sorry for the short chapter, going to get the next one out soon. Also to my reviewer who mentioned toaru, i love the series too, but it would only fit as well as any other setting (i would personally like to cross jojo with touhou before crossing toaru and touhou, just so i could see GER versus fantasy heaven, it would be funny seeing the two of them just staring at each other and unable to harm each other at all).


	9. Chapter 9: The first domino

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

Louise POV

"So you two were the only ones who stayed, can I hear your reasons?" Marisa asked, after Kirche and the others decided they don't want to join, Marisa told them the safe way out of the forest and they quickly left. Only Siesta and Louise remained in Marisa's house.

"I may not be able to learn magic but I would wish to be helpful to our group in some way and I decided that staying with Miss Marisa is the best way to do it." Siesta answered.

"What about you?" Marisa asked Louise.

"I don't know there is just something inside me telling me to stay; it's strange that I actually want to listen to this feeling, maybe I should have just gone with the others…" Louise muttered, she began to doubt why she did actually followed the feeling now that everyone left, uncertainty still lied within her heart.

"That's a valid reason."

"Huh…"

"I said following your own feeling is a good decision; sometimes instincts make better decisions than logic, so listen to it, it might even save your life one day." Marisa told Louise, the thought of listening to instinct sounds kind of stupid but Louise isn't going to anger the magician by saying it.

"So since the two of you stayed to be my apprentice, I guess I can start by teaching you guys the basics right now." Marisa said to them, Louise was surprised the others just left a moment ago and she is going to start teaching right now?

"Miss Marisa, I'm just a commoner so I can't use magic and isn't this a bit sudden?" Siesta asked.

"Nope, I got other things to do later so I should do the lesson now. Also, I don't know what they taught you at your home world, but I would recommend forget about all those things they taught you. Everyone can use magic; it just depends on how much talent you have for it." Marisa said.

Everyone can use magic! But that's crazy! Louise thought, "That's not possible! Only mages should be able to use magic!" Louise said. The first thing Marisa taught contradicted everything she has learned. Siesta on the other hand was so shocked that she was speechless.

"Remember, abandon your common sense and what you learned before, but I guess I should ask you guys this first. How much do you know about magic?" Marisa asked her.

"There is the five elements, fire, water, wind, earth, void and first born magic. A mage who could use 1 element is a dot mage, 2 is a line mage, 3 is a triangle mage and four is a square mage" Louise answered, while Siesta remained in silence. Marisa listened to Louise in silence and proceeds to ask the next question.

"And what is magic?" Marisa asked an even simpler question.

"Magic is just magic isn't it? It's cast by a mage's willpower using their wand." Louise said, magic is just the power that they had. Louise couldn't understand what Marisa means, magic is just magic, and why would you need to explain what it is.

"Incorrect, I guess I should start teaching you guys from the beginning. " Marisa said to them, "Since you two volunteered to be my apprentice then listen closely this is your first lesson!" She then sat down at the table and told Louise and Siesta to sit down as well. Louise looked at Siesta and took a seat listened closely, it was true since she choose this path she should give it all of her attention.

"Magic is the name given to construct of magical energy, it is one of the basic energies in the world though not the most basic. Everything in this world has magical energy within it and mages use this energy to create constructs, which are what spells are, to create the desired effect. You mentioned earlier that in your world that they taught you magic have elements but it is actually false. People who use magic might have a certain affinity toward a certain type of spells, but the energy itself has no element or any affinity. Since using magic only requires one to learn how to manipulate this energy, it is possible for anyone to learn it." Marisa explained. Louise and Siesta listened closely, but questions also surfaced within Louise's heart.

"Why do you tell us to forget about our old magic? Isn't it the same?" Louise asked.

"Because your old magic is too shallow and have many misconceptions. First of all a magic user shouldn't need a focus to help them cast magic, items may be used to make casting easier but shouldn't be necessary. Second of all there is a lot more than five elements in magic, there are many types of spells in magic." Marisa said and then holds out her hand, then a ball of soft light were created in her hand which quickly turned much brighter and released a lot of heat. Louise quickly turned away her eyes to not be blinded by the light.

"I usually use light and heat magic myself but there are other types such as elemental, necromancer, transformation, enhancement, conceptual and many more; Magic has a wide range that is only limited by the talent and imagination of the person using it." Louise and Siesta was in awe they never know that there were that many kinds of magic.

"So what kind will you be teaching us?" Siesta asked, Louise was also curious it will be a great thing to be able to cast things other than explosions.

"You will need to find your own path of magic, since everyone is different, but I will teach you the basics." Marisa said, and then she suddenly seemed to remember something, "I also need to find a place for you guys to stay at."

"Can't we just stay at the village?" Louise asked, it puzzled her why they couldn't. The village has much more comfort and Marisa's house isn't very big.

"It would be easier for you two to learn magic if you stay here, the forest have a much higher concentration of magical energy; it would be easier to gain a feeling for it. So come with me, we need to find a room somewhere for you two." Louise and Siesta followed Marisa's lead. They prayed in their heart that they would at least have room to stretch out their body as they slept.

Henrietta POV

Henrietta looked at the night sky from the balcony of the castle. Too many things had happened recently for her to go to sleep peacefully, the kidnapping of Tristain academy, the disappearance of Lagdorian Lake, and finally the rebellion at Albion. All of these troubled her, but she didn't know what she should do. They memory of that strange blonde hair girl resurfaced in her mind, if only she could have find the girl and ask what she knows, then perhaps she would know what to do. Henrietta worried about the people she knew, her friend Louise, her lover Prince Wales and everyone else who were affected by these events.

"Hah…"

"Why are you sighing? You haven't reached the age where one would start regretting their decisions in life."

Henrietta instantly turned her head towards the source of the voice; it was the blonde haired girl that showed up before. She was sitting on top of the roof, looking at Henrietta with an expression of amusement.

"You-"

"Before you attempt to call people, I should tell you that it wouldn't do you any good. I'm just here tonight to look for you so I wouldn't let anyone else interfere with this conversation." Otohime said and hopped down onto the balcony.

"Why do you want to speak to me?" Henrietta said while preparing to run, she isn't sure whether the girl would attempt to harm her but she should be prepared in the case she does.

"Lots of things happened recently didn't it, I watched as the events unfold and I can see in your eyes that you have a sense of helplessness."

"So what if I do!" Henrietta said aggressively, the events had started ever since this girl showed up and had put a lot of stress on her. So there is no need to be polite with her.

"No need to be so aggressive, I'm not the cause of your problems, I'm merely an observer. But I could offer you a way to solve your problems." Otohime said in a seductive tone, these words caused Henrietta to put on her guard but also pulled in her attention.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but I can offer you power, power greater than what have imagined, power that could allow you to chase down the truth and do what you wish. Doesn't that sound great?" Otohime said, but Henrietta was not amused. Her words were like those of the devils, only a fool would make a deal with such a being, Henrietta may not know what sort of being this girl is but she wouldn't walk away from the rightful path.

"Sorry, but I have no need for your de-"

"Is that really what you think?" Before Henrietta could leave Otohime suddenly grabbed hold of her head and forced Henrietta to look straight in to her eyes. Henrietta felt as if those eyes are staring straight into her souls, it was an uncomfortable feeling but Otohime was not releasing her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about your lover, Prince Wales, right now his country is in the middle of civil war. If there isn't any help he would definitely die. Could you just watch him get killed?"

"I will send people to get him-"

"Who will you send? Wardes or other people? How foolish, you don't know even know that Wardes work for the Reconquista do you? "

"What!" Henrietta was surprised, Wardes works for the Reconquista? No wait, that's not possible. Even if it is true there is no way this girl would know about it. "That's a lie!"

"Whether you believe it is your own decision, but you know deep in your heart that Wales wouldn't leave his country right? You know that he would fight to the end even if it is his death right? Can you really swear that deep down you don't have the tiniest wish that you could save him and be with him?"

"If it is his wish I can accept-" But before Henrietta could finish her words she Otohime spoke again.

"Do not lie to me Henrietta de Tristain! I can see that hidden dark desire within your heart. You cannot let go can you? This fact brings you pain doesn't it? You wish to obtain happiness with him don't you?" These words were poison to Henrietta's heart but also sweeter than honey. No matter how much she refused to accept it, part of her mind were listening to every word that Otohime was speaking and was accepting it. She feels as if she was being over written, thoughts that she never thought of before began to pop into her mind one after another. None of her secrets was safe from those eyes.

"I…"

"Now tell me Henrietta de Tristain, not as a princess, not as a noble, but as a human, what is it you desire? Tell me your true self." Otohime let go of Henrietta and walked a few steps back and asked her.

"I…want…to save…Wales." Henrietta looked down at the ground and said in a low voice.

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"I want to save Wales! Of course I want to save him! We even promised to one day bring our relationship to light, how can I remain calm when he walks to his death! But I can't do anything! I can't leave this country nor do I have the power to stop the Reconquista, Wales would never abandon his country he is that sort of man!" Henrietta let loose her all the feelings she had bottled up and yelled, these were her true feelings, and this was the deepest desire within Henrietta's heart. She couldn't lie to herself, if it means saving Wales she would probably do anything even if she has to sacrifice her place as a princess. These were not noble thoughts and certainly wasn't how a royal should have acted, if any nobles heard these they would probably have an expression of disgust and disappointment. But Otohime smiled, it seemed like the smile of an angle of death to Henrietta, beautiful but cruel.

"Then I would give you power, it is your decision to use it or not. Now follow your desire Henrietta de Tristain, do what you wish, abandon the shackles that bound you and find your true self!" After leaving an object in front of Henrietta, Otohime vanished once again. Silence returned to the balcony as if all that happened before was merely a dream, only the object left remained a remainder that it was reality.

"…"Henrietta stared at the object left behind in silence and for a long time she remained still, there were no need for further words or reasoning.

The second day the princess of Tristain went missing.

* * *

Author's note:

We return to Halkeginia's side once again. Not a lot to discuss about other to ask my reviewers about their thoughts on this chapter, might consider skipping over Louise's training since I don't know if I can make a good training arc. Might try to make the next one longer, next chapter Henrietta's journey and Yumemi's plan, stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10: Next move

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of touhou and familiar of zero, all character belongs to their respected creator.

* * *

"The world is fragile because people cling onto their common sense, which is why they cannot expect the unexpected." – Tiandao

Louise POV

It has been a few weeks since Siesta and she became apprentice for Marisa, it certainly has not been easy there were many problems in living with the magician. The room they have been given was very crowded, but that was one of the simpler problems, the serious problems were chores and the "people" who came over. Their teacher often leaves the house and tells them to clean up some parts of the room, for Siesta it was easy and she did it very professionally, but Louise was not used to this kind of physical labor. She would often get tired or mess up the heavy loads of stuff she was carrying, what made matter worse is that her teachers house is full of weird stuff so when she mess up it typically end up getting some sort of punishment; such as the time when she dropped a pouch and accidently breathed in some of the powder inside, she ended up hallucinating about monsters and had nightmares for 2 nights straight. The even more troublesome problem was the "people" who came over, Louise had realized that their teacher was a thief on the fourth day she lived with her. On that day when Marisa left in the morning, an angry Youkai girl rushed in to the house demanding Marisa to return her property. Louise was terrified and thankfully Marisa quickly came back and solved (beat up) the problem, but after that every once in a while an angry "person" come over and the two of them have to carefully not to agitate the intruder and calm the "person" down before Marisa came back.

But despite the problem they had made some advancement on their magic as well, Louise and Siesta can now both cast much more powerful magic without the using a wand. They had found the type of magic they have potential for as well, Louise was adapt at explosion magic and can now cast explosions in a much more variety of form, while Siesta has found her talent in recovering magic and can fix stuff with her magic. Both magic does not have an element and while at first Louise was uncomfortable with the idea of abandoning the founders teaching, the joy of getting good at something quickly replaced that discomfort.

Suddenly this morning while eating breakfast with their teacher, Marisa said something unexpected to the two.

"You two have made quite a bit of improvement, I think this is a good time for us to go our separate ways. You two are now qualified apprentice magicians and may go back to the village."

"What?"

"What!" Louise and Siesta was both surprised at their teachers sudden words, why is she saying this now.

"But we only learned how to cast magic without wand. We can't cast magic that have the amount of power that teacher's have or how to fly for a long time." Louise said, she had improved but she know she is nowhere near her teachers level of power. The master spark aside, she has no confidence in overcoming the sheer number of beams and star bullets that her teacher can throw around easily.

"I told you I can only teach you the basics and help you find your own path didn't I? Every magician need to walk their own path and find their own way, you can't expect everything to be handed to you on a silver plate. As for flying, the power you guys have is increasing slowly, I taught you guys the basics on how to fly; now you guys have to practice it yourself. Most importantly didn't you guys come here to look for a way to go home? You won't make any advancement if you stay here."

"…"Louise was silent, she hasn't realize until now how much she had gotten used to the life in Marisa's house, the magic lessons, the cleaning, the troubles and the cramped room. But she know that despite the comfort and how much it reminded her of her days at the academy (with much more success and no people mocking her), staying here won't help her get closer to going home.

"Thank you Miss Marisa for being our teacher, you gave me something that I have never thought I could have got," Siesta stood up and bowed towards Marisa, she then turned and spoke to Louise, "Let's go Louise, if Miss Marisa thinks that we are ready than we should probably go. It's not polite to overstay."

Louise looked into Siesta's eyes and saw the feeling of not wanting to leave as well but also determination and strength. She have to admit the Siesta have grown more mentally than she have, the former maid is now much more determined and strong-willed, it was as if someone had lighten a burning fire within her soul. She was no longer the timid maid from the academy, but an apprentice of Marisa Kirisame.

"Your right Siesta, it is time we moved on!" Louise said loudly, seeing the determination on their faces Marisa let out a smile, these two are ready to face their journey.

Yumemi POV

"Non-scientifically proven beings and scientifically proven beings! I thank you for participating in my demonstration of latest advancement in science, to be blunt I didn't expect so many of you to show up." Yumemi said loudly through the microphone, she was standing on the front deck of the Probability Space Hypervessel with multiple speakers placed around the kilometers long deck. The vessels is now about 8km above the meeting point of Gallia, Germania and Nephyths desert, to a normal person the deck would appear to be empty with only the night sky surrounding it, but Yumemi knows it is not.

"We're not really the busiest group in the world, and this show seemed to be entertaining." A female voice suddenly appeared but the source could not be traced.

"$%d^%$%^g$a%, j%#^%$^^d%kf$^."

"For the dragon's sake talk in human language, it's troublesome but I'm doing it." Two more different voices came from the emptiness of the sky. Soon the sky was full of chattering, some can be understood by humans others would just cause regular human brains to explode if they try to understand it.

Yumemi was not alone; she was right now talking to a group of monsters who happen to have too much free time on their hand, a show for the bored eldritch abomination.

"I know that Miss Yukari and could everyone use language I can comprehend, it would be easier for the meeting." Yumemi said to the night sky, after all it would be hard to understand what her audience are thinking if they she cannot communicate with them. Soon the chattering ended and she knew it was time to start the meeting.

"As everyone can see we are now 8km above the desert of world 109823%243, the locals call this land Halkeginia and we are currently above the borderline of 3 places. Many of you probably have questions on why I had Miss Yukari invite all of you here, the reason is quite simple I am about to perform a massive experiment on this land and would like some support from all of you. Think of it as payment for a interesting show." Yumemi said, after weeks of research and planning, she had finally finished her experimental plan, but sadly the resources in the Probability Space Hypervessel was not enough.

"What sort of experiment and what sort of support do you need?"

"Very good question indeed. Chiyuri bring the specimen!" Yumemi spoke to the communicator she have on her hand, soon Chiyuri brought the captured lake spirit on a cart. It was still trapped within a force field created by the S.E.S.

"What you see here is what the locals called "water spirit" nothing impressive as many of you could see, but you have probably sensed it by now that this being is formed through nothing other than this world's magical energy. I assure you this thing is purely magical energy nothing else, unlike souls or spirits or you guys or many other things."

She could hear the murmuring of her audiences, she had grabbed their attention, and such a creature is a rare sight for these beings.

"That maybe so, but it appears quite weak and not really worth that much interest. What experiment are you attempting to conduct with such a thing?"

"I am attempting to replicate the process that created these creatures on a much more massive scale, I have already located a source of magical energy right within this land but I lack the material to build such a device. So I ask of you guys to lend me some help in providing the materials needed for the device, in return I would provide an interesting show." Yumemi said, it didn't take long for a reply to come.

"Well we are kind of bored and this doesn't seem to violate any rules here within the celestial bureaucracy, so I'm in."

"I could get Ran to deliver the stuff, so me too."

"I got nothing better to do, probably not going take much time."

Replies after replies, soon she got the support of most of the beings that participated. It was enough to put her plan in to action, in fact it surpassed her quota.

"Thank you everyone, if everything goes as planned, in two weeks you would see a show that will shake this world. This meeting is now over." Soon the presence on the deck and the surrounding sky vanished. Silence had come back once again.

Louise POV

She and Siesta flew towards the village; it was a lot easier than walking through the forest, they no longer afraid that Youkai would suddenly attack them since in Marisa's word the outsider smell is gone.

"I wonder if Professor Colbert and the others are all right, we haven't seen them in weeks." Louise said to Siesta, they haven't contacted the rest of the group since the day they became Marisa's apprentice.

"I'm sure they would be fine, the village is safe and as long as they stay there they would not be in any danger." Siesta said.

"Well let's go meet with Professor Colbert and the others before following on the lead Marisa gave us." Louise said, she was really thankful for the new lead that Marisa gave them as a parting gift.

"'Ask Reimu about the fastest Tengu', that's the person Mr. Colbert visited once, so I guess it would be better if we have Mr. Colbert with us before we go." Siesta said in response and the accelerated their flying speed towards the village.

* * *

Author's note:

Back from a long rest, can't seem to get myself to write this part for some reason. Oh, well next chapter Henrietta, so I time skipped the days at Marisa's, can't come up with the training arc. The world number is made up, but it basically means it is quite far from Touhou verse and all the beings coming for the meeting are fanon characters (which I won't talk about, they are not relevant to the story anyway, so think of them as plot device) other than Yukari. Anyway hopefully next one comes faster.


End file.
